


Wonder No More

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel wonders what it would be like if Buffy consented to give in to his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder No More

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wonder No More  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Rating:** PG-15 up to a soft R  
>  **Word Count:** 1, 916  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy  
>  **Summary:** Angel wonders what it would be like if Buffy consented to give in to his desires.  
>  **A/N:** Contains spanking between consenting adults. If this squicks you please don't read.  
>  **A/N2:** written for scribesds. Happy Birthday! I hope you have an awesome one!!

Angel stood in the doorway and watched the moonlight dance across the sleeping young woman. His eyes, though dark with desire, were also troubled. He shouldn’t be there, especially not with her sleeping, unaware, helpless and so very tempting, but he couldn’t seem to stay away. If he was honest with himself he knew he didn’t want to. There was something about her that called to him. It wouldn’t let him rest, he couldn’t escape. 

As he sat down on the bed and ran his fingers gently down her arm he waited for her to turn her head, open her eyes and cry out in alarm. He would be able to leave then. But she didn’t. She did the one thing he should’ve known not to risk. She snuggled into his hand as if welcoming him home.

_This was idiotic! He had to leave now!_ Angel quickly stood up but suddenly felt her hand clasp around his wrist.

“Angel?”

He quickly disentangled his wrist and walked to her window. “Shh. Go back to sleep.” _Why couldn’t she have cried out or at the very least stayed asleep just a little while longer?_

“That’s okay. I’m awake now.” Buffy pulled herself into sitting position. “Is something wrong?”

A mirthless laugh echoed through his mind. _Wrong? What in the hell could be wrong?_ He was just a vampire in love with the woman before him. Not only was she young and nubile but she was the slayer. And although he knew it was wrong, that he should get out of there but the only thing he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make love to her until she couldn’t walk the next morning. Angel ran his hand through his hair. There were also other more... vampire things he wanted to do with her. Things that a human girl, especially one who was a slayer would never agree to. Angel cocked his head to the side and glanced at Buffy as he wondered what she would be like. What it would feel like to bury himself inside of her welcoming body as he slid his fangs into the tender skin of her neck. There were also other delicious things he would like to do to her. Pull her across his lap, hold her down and do things to her that would make her scream out. He could just picture... Once more he ran his hand through his hair as he shook his head to clear it. He had to be a masochist to even consider doing what he wanted to do.

Buffy slid from the bed, her feet barely made a sound as she came to stand directly behind Angel. As she laid her hand on his shoulder, she felt his body tense before he trembled beneath her fingertips. “Angel, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

Slowly, deliberately Angel turned from the window and stared down at the petite woman in front of him. “I shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous. You should be scared.”

_What in the hell was going on?_ “I’m not scared of you. Why should I be?”

“Because I’m dangerous.”

Her laughter echoed throughout the room until she caught the look on Angel’s face and she quickly swallowed her laughter. “Angel, be serious. You would never hurt me.”

_True._ He would never hurt her at least not without her consent and that’s what scared the hell out of him. The fact that he wanted her consent. Wanted her to want him, to need him in the same way he wanted her. But he kept forgetting she couldn’t want him that way. He was a vampire. His needs were so much more carnal than anything she could ever imagine. Angel grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and pulled her against him. “How can you not be scared of me? I’m a fucking vampire. I used to eat little girls like you for breakfast. I...”

Buffy quickly cut in. “Emphasis on the words ‘used to’, Angel. Besides that wasn’t really you now was it?”

Angel growled low in his throat. _What would it take to make her see sense?_ He wanted to shake her. This, whatever it was that was trying to happen between them couldn’t be allowed to go any further no matter how much he wanted it to. There was just no way it could work. 

She caressed his face in her hands. “Come on, Angel. Talk to me. What’s the matter?”

“Do you know why I came here tonight?” He waited for her to shake her head before he continued, “I came because I was determined to have you. To make you mine, to claim you forever.”

For a brief moment her mouth fell open as her eyes widened at his words. “And that was a bad thing?” She tried, she really, really did but she just couldn’t see the downside of it. 

“Don’t you understand? The things I want to do to you aren’t the things you would find in your little romance novels, you know, the ones you keep hidden under your bed and think no one knows about. What I want to do to you makes the scenes in those books look tame as if they were written by prepubescent girls who haven’t yet had their first kiss.”

Buffy was stunned. Some of those books had some pretty raunchy love scenes in them. And what he wanted to do would make them look tame? _Oh my!_ She’d had no idea Angel had felt this way but she still couldn’t see the problem. “Again I ask where’s the bad?”

“Damn it, Buffy! Someone should spank some sense into you.” His body tightened as he added silently, _And I really want to be that someone._ He could almost feel it, her bare body across his knees, her luscious ass turning red from his hand, her voice ringing out with pain, and maybe if he was lucky even pleasure.

The raw need in Angel’s tone finally clicked inside Buffy’s head and she finally realized what he wanted from her but was too noble to ask for. She sidled closer to him, until there wasn’t an inch of space left between their bodies. “So, what’s stopping you?”

Angel swallowed hard at the feel of her ripe, young body pressed close to his. It had been so long since he had felt... and then her words dawned on him. Surely she just hadn’t given her consent for him to administer a... “What did you say?”

With a wicked smile on her face, Buffy pulled Angel’s head down to her to whisper against his lips, “I think you heard me.” She quickly let her hands fall to her sides before she turned towards the bed. 

Angel grabbed her hand. “Are you sure?”

Her head bowed slightly before she squared her shoulders, spun around and looked him in the eyes. While this may not be on her list of number one things to do with her vampire boyfriend, if it was what Angel needed then she really had no choice. “I’m sure.”

He didn’t ask twice. “Strip.”

“What?”

“You heard me. For a spanking to have optimal effect you have to be naked.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow in doubt but chose not to say anything but to give him the benefit of the doubt. Within seconds she stood before him naked, her hair spread across her shoulders, barely caressing the tips of her breasts.

It took all of his willpower to walk past her to the bed and sit down. “La..” _Where in the hell did that high pitched sound come from?_ Angel cleared his throat and tried again. “Lay across my lap.”

Buffy straightened her shoulders and thrust out her breasts as she walked the few feet to Angel. She knew she shouldn’t do it but she couldn’t resist teasing him just a little. Slowly, she stretched herself across Angel’s lap, wiggling to make herself comfortable, his audible intake of unneeded breath was music to her ears. 

As she lay there she couldn’t help wondering what was going through Angel’s mind. It was taking such a long time for him to do... anything. She couldn’t stop her body from tensing as she waited for the first hit to fall but when it finally did it was fairly anti-climatic. The blow barely registered on her exposed flesh. Either Angel wasn’t really trying or as a slayer she was tougher than she had realized. 

In the moment when she was feeling smug and superior another blow fell this one almost brought her off of Angel’s knees with its intensity. With the one blow her ass felt as if it was on fire. How could he do that? Go from gentle to hard in a split second?

Buffy squirmed against Angel’s legs as he continued to administer the spanking. His large hand fell on her red, tender skin, each swat harder then the one before it. She tried to resist the urge to get up, to stop him, after all she had agreed but each blow felt as if her body or at least her backside was on fire. But now something different was happening. It still hurt like hell but now there was another fire beginning deep inside of her body. One that was quite different from the fire on her ass but no less intense.

She didn’t know what was happening but now as each blow fell she couldn’t stop herself from arching up into the pain, it was almost as if she was welcoming an old friend.

Suddenly, Angel paused. _What the hell? He had wished, hoped that she would... but surely not. He knew no matter how much he wished otherwise there was no way the slayer could be enjoying this, she wasn’t a vampire. And he was positive that the pain hadn’t turned into pleasure. It was impossible. Wasn’t it?_ He slid his hand down her buttocks, to find the dampness between her legs. There was no doubt about it. The Slayer was enjoying it. Angel was shocked. “Buffy?”

“Shh. Angel, don’t. Just whatever you do don’t stop.” Her voice was husky with emotion as she spoke. “Please don’t stop.”

Angel didn’t have to be told twice. He immediately began to spank her again.

The blows fell harder against her tender skin and with each hit Buffy felt closer to the edge. Her body taut with desire, with every smack of his large hand across her reddened buttocks, Buffy moaned. It was too much. It wasn’t enough.

The vampire with a soul swallowed hard as Buffy tossed back her head, a loud moan echoing throughout the room.

 

Angel rolled over onto his back, his body hard, aching as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was a dream? He couldn’t believe it was all just a dream. It couldn’t be. It had seemed so real, felt so real. The palm of his hand still stung from the blows he had administered to Buffy’s exposed flesh.

A huge sigh escaped him. He didn’t know whether he should try to go back to sleep and recapture the dream or go find Buffy. 

It took him only a few seconds to get dressed. A slow smile curled the corners of his mouth as he pulled the locked door shut behind him. He knew what he wanted most was to find Buffy and maybe if he was really lucky she wouldn’t mind enacting his dream.


End file.
